


Try Some

by Katybug1992



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [58]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: “Try some?” Matthew held out a fork with some of the noodles on it.Robby grimaced but opened his mouth for the bite and managed not to cringe as he chewed.
Relationships: Robert Thomas/Matthew Tkachuk
Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988572
Kudos: 11





	Try Some

Matthew had gotten it into his head to make dinner for him and Robby. Robby had taken an Uber and Matthew had greeted him at the apartment door with a kiss and a bouquet of flowers. 

“Happy anniversary,” Matthew grinned widely, “I decided to recreate our first date.”

“Including -”

“Yeah,” Matthew grinned, “It’s going to be edible this time.” 

Robby smiled hesitantly as he followed his boyfriend through the apartment and into the kitchen.

Their first date was when they were in London. Matthew’s billet family had left them alone at home together and Matthew had attempted to make Kraft Mac and Cheese. Robby hadn’t known it was possible to burn Kraft Mac and Cheese until that night.

And it was currently burning in the pot in the present.

“Try some?” Matthew held out a fork with some of the noodles on it.

Robby grimaced but opened his mouth for the bite and managed not to cringe as he chewed.

“Do you mind if I make some adjustments?” Robby asked carefully.

Matthew threw back his head and laughed. Robby had said the same thing that night five years ago.

And just like he had the first time, Robby had managed to salvage the dish.

“One of these days, I’m going to make something edible,” Matthew promised.

And Robby believed him. Because Matthew Tkachuk could do anything he set his mind to.


End file.
